The present invention relates generally to the knitting machine art, and more particularly, is directed to a circular knitting machine having a self-balancing bobbin table.
Circular knitting machines of the multi-feed type include means to mount a plurality of yarn supply bobbins thereon, at least one supply bobbin being provided for each feed. The bobbins are mounted outwardly from the central machine axis and may be arranged at the outer end of radially oriented arms which radiate outwardly from a central mounting hub which is concentric with and which rotates about the axis of the machine. Optionally, the yarn supply bobbins may be mounted upon a solid, disc like table similar to that disclosed in my copending patent application Ser. No. 283,787, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,433. Due to the speed of rotation of prior art bobbin mounting means, any unbalance in the system construction will result in unwanted vibration, the imposition of unbalanced forces or other unwanted unbalanced conditions which interfere with quiet, trouble-free operation and which can result in undue bearing wear, fatigue cracks and other mechanical failures.